eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
EastEnders in 1999
Events *4th January - The residents mourn Tiffany Mitchell. *12th January - Tiffany's funeral takes place and a row occurs between Grant and Simon. Bianca discovers Louise and Grant's affair via a letter Tiffany wrote before she died and Bianca orders Louise to leave Walford or she'll tell Simon everything. *26th January - Tiffany's inquest takes place. *28th January - Terry Raymond and Irene Hills finally tie the knot. *4th February - Grant scatters Tiffany's ashes at Peacehaven accompanied by Peggy and Courtney. *11th February - Final appearance of Ruth Fowler. *14th February - Steve Owen kills Saskia Duncan in the act of self-defence after she tried strangling him, Matthew Rose witnesses the whole scene. *15th February - Steve forces Matthew to cover his tracks, and the pair dump Saskia's body in the woods. *19th February - Simon, depressed and alone, kidnaps Courtney which alarms both Grant and Tony who track him down and get the baby back. *11th March - Simon sets fire to his flat with him inside in an act of suicide after discovering Louise and Grant's affair. *1st April - Frank Butcher and Peggy Mitchell get married. *15th April - Tony and Simon leave the Square to go travelling together (final appearances of the characters). *27th April - Final appearance of Louise Raymond. *20th May - Matthew opens up to Teresa di Marco about Saskia and everything that happened on Valentine's Night. *7th June - Saskia's body is found. *8th June - First appearance of Dan Sullivan. *26th July - Dot Cotton mistakes marijuana for herbs and is arrested when she offers a police officer 'herbal tea'. *29th July - Bianca Butcher begins an affair with her old-fling and mothers boyfriend Dan Sullivan. *10th August - Melanie Healy proposes to Ian Beale in Brighton. *5th September - Carol discovers Bianca and Dan's affair and it's guns all blazing. *7th September - Following the reveal of the affair, Carol aborts Dan's child. *10th September - Bianca leaves Walford for a beauty course in Manchester. *16th September - Kathy Mitchell returns. *23rd September - Kathy and Grant sleep together. *8th October - Steve and Matthew's trial takes place, and Matthew is found guilty. *12th October - Kathy tells Phil she slept with Grant. *14th October - Phil confronts Grant and the pair end up crashing into the Thames. *25th October - Grant and Courtney leave Walford. *27th October - The Archers collapses with Gianni di Marco and Jackie Owen inside. *28th October - Gianni and Jackie are rescued. *1st November - Mel, Steve, Sam Mitchell, Ricky Butcher, Janine Butcher, Mark Fowler, Fred Fonseca and Mick McFarlane take a trip to Brighton. *16th December - Barry Evans enjoys his stag do in Amsterdam. *25th December - Terry finds out that Irene has been having an affair with their lodger, Troy Harvey. *28th December - After many months of the family fearing that Lucy is very ill, Ian is told she's fine. *29th December - Ian tells Mel that Lucy has got cancer in a plea to make her stay with him. *31st December - Ian and Mel get married, but the marriage only lasts hours when Mel discovers that Ian lied and walks out on him just as the new year commenced in. See also *1999 External links *1999 at Wikipedia Category:1999